It's You, It's You, It's All For You
by thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: Quinn Fabray ended up in the hospital after being hit by a car on the way to Rachel's wedding. Rachel comes to visit Quinn, not knowing what - or if - she remembers. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Berry."

The nurse spoke abruptly, causing Rachel to snap back to reality. The brunette stood up, and turned to face the woman who had addressed her.

"You can see her now."

As Rachel followed the nurse down the hospital hallway, a million thoughts raced through her mind. Will she be sleeping? Does she know that I'm coming to see her? Will she remember everything that happened before the accident?

Rachel had become so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice that the nurse had come to a stop. Looking up at the sign that hung above them, Rachel felt a small lump rise in her throat. Critical Care Ward for Emergency Patients. This was not good. The nurse noticed the worried expression on Rachel's face, and gently ushered her to one of the rooms. She tentatively peered inside, not quite sure what she would see.

It was a typical hospital room, with cream-colored walls and a glossy tiled floor. In one corner, there were various gifts piled up in one corner, a myriad of teddy bears, get well soon cards, and flowers. Lots of flowers. Rachel tensed her grip slightly on the bouquet she was holding.

Several balloons in cheerful colors were tied to the arms of the hospital bed, no doubt in an effort to provide the girl with as much cheer within the confines of the hospital room as possible. She took a cautious step, venturing even further inside the room…and then she saw her. Quinn.

She was dressed in a hospital gown, with multiple cuts and bruises lining her arms. There were a few noticeable scratches on the side of her cheek, and her right arm was in a neon pink cast. Her short, golden blonde hair was splayed across a pillow, which a plush lamb rested on top of. Quinn's eyes were closed, and Rachel couldn't be sure if the girl was sleeping or if she was… _No. She can't be._

Rachel quickly pushed that thought out of her head, and stepped forward until she was directly at Quinn's bedside. Should she say something, or should she just leave the flowers on the table with all of the others? After some deliberation, Rachel made up her mind. She took a deep breath, before she spoke.

"Hi, Quinn."

She didn't know what else to say. The shock of seeing her like this was too much to take in at once. Would she even get a response? The room was silent for several seconds, and Rachel could feel her heart beating quickly. Suddenly, Quinn's eyes began to open.

"I - um, I brought you some flowers. Thought you might like them. They're gardenias."

Rachel found her chocolate brown eyes transfixed on the blonde's hazel ones. She carefully set the bouquet down on the table closest to the hospital bed. Suddenly, recognition flickered across Quinn's face. As the blonde opened her mouth, a single tear fell from Rachel's eye.

"Rachel?" she asked, somewhat dazed.

A smile spread across the brunette's face as she realized that there was hope. She hadn't lost her.

"Quinn," she spluttered. "I'm sorry about the accident. It was my fault. If I hadn't sent that stupid text…none of this would've happened. I - I thought I'd lose you."

The blonde's expression softened, as she calmly spoke.

"What accident?"

Rachel was taken aback. She tried to think of how to explain Quinn's situation, but her words came out as a jumble.

"The crash - you were hit - there was a truck - when you were going -"

"I don't remember any of that happening. Wait. Is that why I'm here?"

Rachel nodded.

"All the decorations, and greeting cards." Quinn slowly took in her surroundings. "And the flowers. It looks like a garden in here!"

She laughed. "It's all because of my accident?"

Again, Rachel gave a short nod in reply.

"I can't believe it. You'd think that I'd remember something like that happening."

She examined the cast on her arm, as if she'd never seen it before.

"Would you open the blinds for me? It's been so long since I've seen the light of day."

Rachel obediently walked over to the window, and pulled the blinds open. Instantly, sunlight streamed through the room.

"Ahhh, that's much better." Quinn happily sighed.

"Do you like the flowers I brought you?"

"It was always you."

"What?" Rachel was confused.

"It was always you." repeated Quinn, with a dreamy expression on her face. "All this time."

She reached out and gently held the brunette's hand.

"I - I don't understand..."

"I never thought I'd see you again, Rachel. The last thing I remember -", she paused for a moment, "was the hallway. At school. You were saying something to me. Then you hugged me, and I felt happy. All of a sudden, everything went black, and you were gone."

Quinn frowned.

As Rachel slowly processed the girl's words, a realization began to dawn on her.

"Quinn," she said, "what day is it today?"

"It's Tuesday, the 21st."

Rachel looked at her, slightly worried.

"...Isn't it?"

"Quinn," she said gently, her worst suspicions confirmed. "I think the accident caused you to lose your memory. You have amnesia."

Quinn released Rachel's hand from her grasp.

"That's impossible! Because I remember you. I remember when you told me I was a very pretty girl and wiped away my tears in the bathroom. I remember when I sang that song with you. I remember the piano, and you were upset about something...and the way you looked when you were hugging me."

Rachel froze. Those were very specific memories. How could Quinn have possibly remembered all of those moments, but have no clue about the accident?

She hurriedly reached into her purse, and pulled out a photo from her wallet. It was of her and Finn, taken in New York shortly after Nationals. Their arms were around one another, and they were smiling. They looked the very picture of a happy couple.

"Quinn." Rachel directed the blonde's attention towards the photo.

"Can you tell me who's in this picture?"

She held it up so Quinn could see it.

Quinn's finger hovered over the picture for a moment, and then pointed to the Rachel in the image.

"That's you. You look really pretty in that black dress."

Rachel grinned. She had hoped that seeing a photo would help to resurface her friend's memories.

"But…" A look of confusion passed across Quinn's face, as she pointed to Finn.

"I've never seen him before."

_I don't understand!_ thought Rachel. _How can she know who I am, but not even recognize someone we've both known for several years?_

"As soon as I saw those," Quinn gestured to the bouquet of gardenias, "there was no doubt in my mind that you're the one."

She stared intently at the flowers. "Just like the one on my wrist. You were in a pink dress..." she trailed off, lost in thought.

The gardenias. Quinn knew.

"Rach, you're the only thing that feels right. Ever since I woke up, I haven't been able to make sense of anything.

But seeing those flowers, seeing you...it all feels so familiar. Like it's where I'm supposed to be. Here, with you."

She grimaced at the hospital bracelets bound to her wrists.

"Not like this, of course. But there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, and I think this is the perfect time for you to hear it. You need to know." She took a deep breath.

"Rachel, I-"

Quinn's words were cut off by the beeping of a hospital machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel dashed out into the hallway, terrified that Quinn was on the brink of death. She was so concerned about the situation, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and collided with a nurse. The same nurse, coincidentally, who showed her to Quinn's room.

"Quinn - she - the machine-" Rachel blurted.

The nurse noticed the panic-stricken look on Rachel's face.

"Slow down. What's going on?"

Rachel took a moment to brush a tear from her eye, and composed herself the best she could so that she could explain to the nurse.

"Quinn...was talking to me. She was saying that there was something she needed me to know. Then, all of a sudden, one of the machines started beeping."

The nurse stared at Rachel.

"She was talking to you?"

Rachel nodded.

"Miss Fabray's been in a comatose state since the accident. She's been completely unresponsive and showed no sign whatsoever of neuron activity. When we brought her here, we weren't sure if she'd make the night."

"So you mean," Rachel said slowly, making sense of what the nurse had said, "ever since she got hurt, she hasn't been awake."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, you said that she was talking to you? What was she saying?"

The nurse grabbed a pen, clipboard at the ready, to jot down anything Rachel was about to tell her about Quinn.

"She was talking about things that happened to her, and she told me the last thing she remembered."

"And what was that?"

"Well, she remembered talking to me in the hallway at school, and when I hugged her after our conversation…"

"She remembered you?"

"Yes, she said my name and everything! She didn't remember the accident itself, though. But she knew exactly who I was!"

The nurse was scribbling down everything that Rachel was telling her.

"Oh, and she thinks today is February 21st."

The nurse paused for a moment, as she thought out loud.

"The day of the accident."

She put her pen down and headed into Quinn's room, clipboard tucked under her arm.

Rachel followed the nurse into the hospital room, for the second time that day. When they went inside, Quinn's heart monitor was emitting the same piercing beep that it had earlier. Quinn appeared to be asleep, just as she was when Rachel had first entered the room. Then, just as suddenly as it had started to beep, it stopped.

"I don't understand." the nurse said, puzzled.

Rachel frowned.

"Understand what?"

"Her heart monitor. The wavelengths on the screen made it appear as if she had no pulse. All her vitals were down. And now," she glanced back at the monitor, "it's showing a slight change in activity."

"What does that mean?"

Rachel gulped, bracing herself for the worst.

The nurse paced across the room as she attempted to make sense of her patient.

"Is there anything that you said, or did, that could have somehow triggered her memory?

Rachel thought for a moment.

"Well, I came in, and said hello to her. After she opened her eyes, I placed the flowers I brought for her down, and explained to her that they were gardenias. I think that's all…"

"Has there ever been a significant moment in Miss Fabray's life involving flowers? Perhaps gardenias, as you say?"

"For our junior prom, she wore a gardenia corsage on her wrist. I had helped my ex-boyfriend pick it out for her, as he was taking her to the prom. And there was a light green ribbon tied around it to match her eyes."

_Her beautiful eyes_, mused Rachel.

"But there's no way she could have known that I was the one who chose her corsage."

The nurse frantically scribbled Rachel's words down on her clipboard.

"So there's a connection you share involving a gardenia…" she sighed. "I feel like there's a significant piece of information missing here. Think carefully. Was there anything else – anything at all – that Quinn said to you?"

Rachel furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Suddenly, the four words Quinn had repeated came to the forefront of her mind.

"It was always you." Rachel slowly repeated. "Though I have no idea what she meant by that."

"You were the last person Quinn had contact with before the accident, am I correct?"

"I suppose I was…right after we shared that moment in the hallway, she got into her car. I also sent her a text message."

"I showed him a picture of me and my fiancé. Well, possibly ex-fiancé," she muttered.

"And she had no clue who he was! Even though she's known him for several years."

"But she recognized you?"

Rachel nodded.

"When a person awakes from a coma, it is usually triggered by familiarity. Your voice and the gardenia somehow caused Miss Fabray to remember you."

"I think," she thought through her words, "I think that since you were the last person you saw…her brain is telling her that you're important to her. That, as she said, "it was always you."

Rachel's heart started beating quickly.

"So she thinks that…"

"She thinks that she's in love with you. You're the only thing she remembers."


End file.
